Forever & Always
by Rainbor123
Summary: I relate Leah's life to Forever & Always


**It wouldn't go away!**

**I don't own Twilight, or Forever & Always**

* * *

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_  
_When I caught your eye_  
_And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night_  
_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_  
_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

It all started when I brought home Emily, she was my best friend and I couldn't wait for you to meet her.

I saw how you looked at her, I knew that I soon would no longer be your fiancee. Emily tried to resist you, but you always were charming.

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_  
_I don't feel welcome anymore_  
_Baby, what happened? Please tell me_  
_'Cause one second it was perfect_  
_Now you're halfway out the door_

I remember that first night when you came home after two weeks of me worrying about you. I didn't ask ant questions, you didn't supply any answers. But that was OK, because we were in Love and I trusted you.

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_  
_Oh, oh_

I could't remember the last time I laughed. Isn't that sad? Not even when I went to your wedding, were I plastered on a fake smile, walked down the isle, and took my place next to Emily as her Maid of Honor.

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

There has that certain time when you didn't know what was going on, and stayed with me.

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest_  
_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_  
_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_  
_Now I'm not so sure_

I was so confused, one moment I was picking out a dress, the next I am stuck watching yourself miserable, trying to keep yourself away from Emily.

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_  
_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_  
_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute_  
_But I don't anymore_

I got angry, after you told me we were through. I had known it was coming, but it still stung.

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_  
_Oh, oh_

I felt nothing at all for a while. That all changed when I phased.

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so_  
_Oh, oh_

The reason I phased in the first place, was because Emily had called me to ask if I would go to the mall with her.

I didn't go to the Mall with her.

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_  
_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

During your wedding, I didn't snap at anyone, or talk at all. The Leeches were there, two of them kept looking over at me. 'Edward and... Casper?' When I thought that, Eddy over there laughed, and just shook his head at me. That's right, he's the one who can read minds._ 'MIND CREEPER' _I thought loudly and watched him flinch. I closed my mind off after that, Edward looked confused as I flashed him a smile. I felt a wave of calm crash over me, and smiled. It felt nice, and I didn't care if it wasn't real.

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

I went back to doing patrols for 18 hours every day. Seth and Jacob still had school, and I wouldn't let them be out all night, or skip school. I eventually got used to the Cullen's, and learned that Casper, was really Jasper.

_Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

Every once, and a while, I will remember what my life used to be like. With my perfect boyfriend, and everything.

And then I think 'I like this life better.'

_And it rains in our bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always_

It's Ok, I'm in Love with own soul mate, his name is Jasper. You my not approve, but I stopped trying to get you to approve when you stated to pity me.


End file.
